One Day
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: "Aku akan kembali, Sakura-chan. Tidak tahu kapan, tapi suatu hari aku pasti akan kembali untuk menemuimu. Suatu hari aku akan kembali untukmu," / AU/ For SUGAR-E-13! Ficlet. Happy NaruSaku Day! Mind R&R? / Maaf kalo ceritanya abal . Enjoy!


_**Angin melenakan bunga sakura,**_

_**Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,**_

_**Tahukah mereka?**_

_**Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama**_

**ONE DAY**

**Naruto Just Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story from Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Fic For SUGAR-E 13! R for Reflection. AU**

**This fic for all NaruSaku Lovers in the world. Enjoy it!**

"Apakah harus, Naruto?" seakan-akan pertanyaannya itu akan menghalangi sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Tapi memang harus," Airmata otomatis jatuh menuruni pipi emerald Sakura, gadis berambut gulali. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, namun juga tidak mencoba untuk bertanya lagi.

Baginya, seorang Sakura Haruno, kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, Naruto Uzumaki, menjadi pukulan telak. Bagaimana tidak, sudah berapa lama mereka bersahabat? Tiga..empat ah tidak sudah enam tahun, dan hanya dengan alasan pindah ke Tokyo dan mengikuti orangtua mereka harus berpisah. Sakura bergantung pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu untuk semuanya. Apa jadinya Sakura tanpa Naruto?

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu melewati masa senior kita, masa ujian kita dan masa kelulusan kita nanti," Naruto hanya meminta maaf pada Sakura. Itu saja yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Naruto bukan miliknya, Sakura tahu itu. Ia sepenuhnya milik orangtuanya, walaupun sulit tapi Sakura tahu ia harus berusaha tanpanya.

"Hm…aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Jangan khawatirkan aku," Sakura mencoba tersenyum untuknya berharap senyumannya akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja.

Naruto menggengam tangannya, Sakura tidak kuasa menahan tangis walaupun dalam hati ingin sekali tidak menangis di hadapannya.

Aku akan kembali, Sakura-chan. Tidak tahu kapan, tapi suatu hari aku pasti akan kembali untuk menemuimu. Suatu hari aku akan kembali untukmu,"

Sakura mengangguk mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya. Sakura percaya padanya, sangat percaya. Ya…suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali.

"Kau janji? Taman ini, bunga sakura dan bulan purnama sedang mendengar janjimu, Naruto. Kalau kau tidak menepatinya mereka akan bersedih,"

"Tentu saja aku berjanji. Kita akan bertemu lagi tepat seperti malam ini. Di tempat ini, dengan di temani bunga sakura dan juga bulan purnama," sekali lagi Sakura percaya padanya hanya dengan melihat cengiran lima jarinya.

Dan akhirnya di tempat inilah mereka berpisah, mengakhiri kisah. Mulai sekarang Naruto dan Sakura akan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing.

Sakura merelakan Naruto karena tidak ingin egois dan serakah memilikinya. Siapa dirinya dalam hidup Naruto? Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya sahabat. Sakura tahu bahwa keluarga jauh lebih penting daripada segalanya.

Lagipula, sudah enam tahun mereka bersama. Apalagi yang kurang? Naruto punya kehidupan sendiri dan dia tidak mungkin menjaganya seumur hidup.

Pada akhirnya dengan ikhlas dan senyum manis, Sakura mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto.

"Sayonara, Naruto,"

Keesokan harinya pun Sakura sama sekali tidak tampak di stasiun untuk mengantarnya.

.

.

Tiap tahun Sakura duduk dengan betah di taman ini berharap suatu hari Naruto akan datang dan kembali padanya

"_Tentu saja aku berjanji. Kita akan bertemu lagi tepat seperti malam ini. Di tempat ini, dengan di temani bunga sakura dan juga bulan purnama,"_

Janji terakhir Naruto menjadi nada tersendiri bagi Sakura. Yang akan ia ingat setiap kali ia duduk di taman ini tiap tahunnya. Salah, yang ia ingat setiap hari. Tidak ada seharipun Sakura tidak mengingatnya.

Tiap tahun Sakura mengunjungi taman yang sama, duduk di bangku yang sama, ditemani tebaran bunga Sakura dan bulan purnama. Semuanya seperti malam itu, tidak ada yang berbeda.

Kecuali…

Ketidakhadiran Naruto.

Sudah sepuluh tahun.

Dan Naruto tidak pernah muncul.

Tidak pernah muncul untuk kembali padanya.

Janji palsu.

Janjinya tidak ia tepati.

Sakura menangis sendiri. Lelah menunggu. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang mudah untuk menunggu seseorang.

"Na…Naruto, kau sudah berjanji padaku kan akan kembali?"

"Memang aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali, karena kau juga tidak memberitahukanku,"

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Setelah sepuluh tahun perpisahan mereka, baru kali ini Sakura menangis.

"Aku merasa putus asa, Naruto. Bahkan ini sudah sakura kesepuluh dan bulan purnama kesepuluh. Apa sepuluh tahun belum cukup? Mau sampai sakura dan bulan purnama keberapa kau akan kembali?"

Sakura menahan sesenggukkan nya. Untung saja sudah malam dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disini untuk melihatnya menangis.

"Jika tahu seperti ini, harusnya kau tidak membuat janji akan kembali. Kau lihat, bahkan Sakura dan bulan purnama diatas mengejekku yang menunggumu setiap tahun seperti orang gila,"

"Jawab Naruto," tidak mendapat jawaban membuat Sakura menangis lebih kencang. Ia tidak perduli ada orang dipinggir jalan yang mendengarnya. Bahkan saking putus asanya, ia sampai menundukkan pandangannya dan membiarkan rok kerjanya basah oleh airmatanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah bilang kalau kau menangis, kau akan sejelek nenek sihir, Sakura-chan,"

Suara itu. Suara yang sudah ia rindukan selama sepuluh tahun. Tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya pun, ia tahu orang itu sudah datang. Kembali padanya.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, kau memelukku terlalu erat," pelukan Sakura yang mendadak membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Aku tahu. Hei, Sakura-chan, maafkan aku atas keterlambatanku" Naruto menertawai makian Sakura namun tetap balas memeluk Sakura. Sakura-nya.

"Hm…walaupun kau terlambat, yang paling penting adalah kau menepati janjimu,"

"Sesuai janji kan? Ditempat ini ditemani bunga sakura dan juga bulan purnama,"

"Ya, sesuai janji,"

"Sakura-chan lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

"Tidak mau, aku jelek saat ini karena menangis. Dan biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan aku memelukmu, Naruto,"

"Hah…baiklah," _'manja seperti biasa'_ .

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka setelah sepuluh tahun Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah. Penuh perhatian dan belas kasih. Dan Naruto pun tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura masih manja.

"Ne..Sakura" ucap Naruto masih memeluk Sakura. "Ikut aku ke Tokyo, tinggal bersamaku dan hidup bahagia denganku,"

Sakura terdiam. Naruto pun tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Ne, Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Pelukan Sakura makin erat saja, dan Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya. Sakura menerima pinangannya yang mendadak.

"Harusnya kau langsung mengatakan hal itu, Baka!"

Dan kisah mereka dimulai yang disaksikan oleh bunga sakura dan juga bulan purnama.

-OWARI-

**Fic saya untuk SUGAR-E 13, sekaligus membuat saya kembali dari hiatus panjang dari dunia FFN.**

**Maaf kalau fic ini aneh, kecepatan dan mungkin tema kurang mendukung. Arigatou sudah berkenan baca dan review**


End file.
